Petites anecdotes
by Zanne et Dana
Summary: Lorsque Road a une chanson dans la tête... Une histoire de grammaire... Bref, quelques petites anecdotes!
1. Lorsque Road a une chanson dans la tête

**Auteure: Dana**

**Je préviens, je viens du Québec il est donc probable que la chanson n'existe pas en France. Miniweats sont le nom des céréales et la chanson viens de l'annonce qu'on passait avant.**

* * *

Road se promenait partout en chantant la chanson: _Mini mini mini mini miniweats, saveur de fraises!_ Elle l'avait bien encrée dans sa tête, et alors, elle eu une illumination. En refaisant les paroles, elle continua à chanter, un gros sourire aux lèvres. Road passa devant les Jasdavids, et ils éclatèrent de rire en l'entendant.

Tyki se promenait et s'ennuyait tellement... Il décida d'aller voir les Jasdavids, mais lorsqu'il arriva, déjà qu'ils étaient morts de rire, partirent dans une autre rechute lorsqu'ils le virent. Intrigué, il avança, se questionnant et étant vaguement indigné qu'on ris de lui. Soudain, il entendit les paroles que chantait Road:

-_Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Mikk, saveur de fraise!_

* * *

**Daccord, c'est petit (petit?! Mais c'est minuscule!)...** **mais j'espère que vous avez appréciez!**

**En fait, c'est que j'avais la chanson dans la tête, et j'ai commencé à chanter ça (c'était il y a six mois)... Et ça m'a donner cette idée! **


	2. Une erreur de verbe

**Auteure: Zanne bien que la mère de celle-ci m'a aidé en disant: On dirait que vous égorgé un cochon en bas! Et aussi Dana avec cette phrase; Link se tu. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages voudrait m'appartenir... ( Dana: Quoi?! Mais ça aucun sens! Zanne: Non je te jure! Y m'ont vendu!)**

**Note: Honnêtement, si vous comprenez rien, c'est normal. On m'a toujour que j'avais un humour... disons foireux.**

* * *

_Allen et Link se dirigèrent vers le refectoire. Ils arrivèrent devant Jerry pour commander._

_- On voudrait du jambon, s'il vous plaît._

_- Tant mieux! On vient d'égorger le cochon! Ça pourrait prendre un certain temps... s'exclama Jerry, tout content._

_Allen réfléchit intanssément, comme s'il se demandait qu'elle était la question qu'il voulait posé... À la voilà, je vien de la voir passé... enffin bref, Il l'attrappa, devant l'air ébahis de Link._

_- Les carottes sont à volonté? ( sérieusement... j'ai oublié la question...)_

_- Ben oui, voyon! Pour toi Allen, je serait prêt a faire n'importe quoi! Tu me demandé tout ce que tu veut, même le déssert des plus impossible!_

_Link se tu._

Allen regarda regarda le texte, de la pièce de téâtre, surpris. Il relu, un fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois.

-NOOON! LINK! NE FAIT PAS ÇA!

-Ben, j'ai jamais parler, lui répondit double-verrue.

-ELLE A DIT QUE T'ALLAIT TE TUER!

-Non, l'auteure a dit que je me taisais!

-Quoi? Mais t'as jamais parler, fit le Blandinet.

-Justement! rétorqua l'autre.

Jerry les regarda tour à tour, consterner.

-Euh...

Link et Allen se tuèrent.

_**Voilà se qui arrive quand on se trompe de verbe!**_

* * *

**Fin. Alors, vous comprenez, ou il faut tous expliquer?**

**(Dana: Mes sincères exuses à Manga-Love99 et aux autres qui l'ont lu, lorsqu'il était malheureusement, pas fini.)**


	3. Une éventuelle possibilité

**Auteure: Dana, mais c'est zanne qui a eu l'idée.**

* * *

Lenalee et Lavi se posait tous les deux la même question: Pourquoi même quand il n'utilise pas son innocence Allen mange autant?.

Donc, ils mirent leur plan en action et coupèrent les réserves de nourritures. Plus tard, une nuit, ils voulurent savoir pourquoi, mais Allen s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, la barrant. Ils le dévéroullièrent grâce a une bobépine (merci Lenalee).

Les deux coéquipiers restèrent interloqué devant le blandinet.

Si Allen mangeait autant, c'est que sans nourriture, il grossissait.

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue moi-même être dégouter par cette possibilité: Allen obèse. Ça donne des frissons. **

**Mais voilà comment on a eu l'idée d'écrire quelque chose de si... étrange:**

_**"Dana: Zanne, pourquoi Allen mange autant?**_

_**Zanne: Je sais pas moi! Peut-être qui devient gros s'il mange pas!"**_

**En espérant que vous avez aimez!**


	4. Un peu de Yullen

**Auteure: Dana.**

**Bon, ben je vous présente un petit Yullen!**

* * *

Les deux amoureux se trouvaient dans la chambre à Kanda, les deux dans perdus leurs pensés. Allen regardait fixement Kanda, puis dit soudain:

-Kanda, j'ai le goût de pleurer quand je vois ton visage. Pas que t'es laid!

Kanda lui tourna le dos, indigné, en grognant:

-Ça va, j'ai compris...

* * *

**Bon, deux choses: ça c'est réellement passé (On m'a réellement déjà dit ça... pauvre de moi!) et si vous avez une idée ou une demande d'histoire courte, ça me dérange pas!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez malgré l'absurdité!**


	5. Niaiseries en chaînes

**Auteure: Les deux!**

**Disclamer: Je pense que tout le monde le sais...**

**Note: Veuillez nous pardonnez, nous avons eu ces étranges idées lors d'une rechute de folie et de fatigue. Aussi, plus de la moitié des idées viennent de Dana...  
Note 2: Oui c'est ça, cause toujours! (de Zanne)**

* * *

-Tyki, commença Lulubelle.

-Hum?

-Quand je regarde tes yeux, j'ai l'impression de regarder le ciel.

-Merci, fit Tyki, les yeux ronds à l'idée que Lulubelle avait fait un compliment.

-Non, tu comprends pas. Tes yeux sont aussi vides que le ciel.

Finalement, Tyki partit, en se disant: "La prochaine fois qu'elle prendra la parole..."

* * *

Un jour, Lavi était en mission pour le Portugal. Loin loin, perdue dans les montagnes, se trouvait une ferme laitière créant du fromage portugais. On élevait aussi des moutons. Intrigué, Lavi se décida à aller voir cette ferme.

En ouvrant la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant le grand Tyki Mikk essayer avec peine de tondre un mouton.

* * *

Vous, chers lecteurs(1) vous vous êtes surement posé de fabuleuse supposition sur les cheveux de Lavi. Pourquoi a-t-il cette ma-gni-fi-que coupe? Qu'est-ce qui les fait tenir comme ça? Son bandeau? du fixatif?

Eh bien, vous avez tout faux chers lecteur(2) ! En effet, ils tiennent car il dé-tes-te se lavé! Oui! C'est cheveux tiennent tout seul car ils sont crasseux!

* * *

Comme tout le monde, Cross a un secret. Oui, il a besoin d'un ourson en peluche pour dormir.

* * *

Vous voulez savoir la plus grande peur de Lenalee? Pas de perdre tous ses amis, non, mais d'oublier d'enlever une étiquette avant de mettre un gilet.

* * *

Kanda à les cheveux long, c'est un fait. Pourquoi? Ça restera peut-être toujours un mystère...

sauf si je vous dit ce que j'ai découvert! Oui, comme vous le savez tous, il recherche sa femme, et depuis des années. Pour se sentir proche d'elle, il laisse c'est cheveux pousser, pour lui ressembler.

* * *

Comme vous tous, je trouve le Comte assez spécial. Pourquoi?

Certain dirait son énorme sourire. D'autre que c'est son tour de taille. Ou encore ses cornes et son chapeau. Mais ça n'a rien de spécial. Enfin, sauf les cornes... Mais je m'égare. Ce qui fait de lui un être différent, c'est le vide dans son crane.

* * *

Vous avez sûrement remarqué l'étrange masque qu'il(3) a dans le visage. Et aussi ses dons de nécromanciens. Mais ou les a-t-il eux?

Évidemment, l'être en question répondrait que les femmes adorent les mystère. Ok, je suis d'accord, nous femme, nous somme curieuse. Sauf quand on connait déjà la réponse...

En effet, le seul et unique, le plus grand des Maréchaux, Celui dont toutes les femmes tombent amoureuse, le fabuleux Cross Marian est déjà mort une fois. En mourant, il appris la nécromancie, lui permettant de ce réssuciter pour certaine raison douteuse. Lorsqu'il repris possession de sont corps tout était normal... Sauf la moitié droite de son visage. En effet, elle était moisi, d'ou le masque...

* * *

Vous voulez savoir la couleur ainsi que les motifs du pyjama a Kanda? Dur, dur, dur de répondre... Car il n'en porte pas!

* * *

Dans un village portugais perdu dans les montagnes, une petite fille chantait: "Savez-vous plantez des choux, à la mode à la mode, savez-vous plantez des choux, à la mode de chez nous!"

Tyki, qui passait par là, l'eut dans la tête, mais il avait mal entendue. Donc, à la place, il chantait: "Savez-vous plantez des clous, à la mode à la mode, savez-vous plantez des clous, à la mode de chez nous!"

Les akumas, qui passaient pas là, l'eut dans la tête, mais ils avaient mal entendue.

Un jour, Kanda arriva pour battre un akuma, mais celui-ci chanta: "Savez-vous plantez des Yû, à la mode à la mode, savez-vous plantez des Yû, à la mode de chez nous!"

* * *

**(1) Le masculin est ici utilisé pour alourdir le texte**

**(2) Ben vous avez lu en haut, donc...**

**(3) Nous parlons de ce fabuleux Maréchal Cross.**

**Dana: Waouh! J'ai eu un fun noir en écrivant ça moi!**

**Zanne: Tu devrais dire qu'on a eu un fun noir à le raconté à voix haute... En tout cas au prochain chapitre**

**P.S**

**Dana: S'il en a un...**


	6. Miranda et Mari

**Auteure: les deux.**

* * *

Ça fait longtemps que Miranda aime Mari. Pour elle, il est si gentil! Car en fait, elle a l'impression qu'il l'a regarde lorsqu'elle parle.

* * *

**Poue ceux qui ne comprennent pas: Mari est aveugle.**


	7. Une retraite forcée

**Auteure: Zanne**

**Disclamers: les personnages... oh! un verre de lait volant!**

**Note: !**

* * *

Lavi était fier de lui. Il avait réussi le plus grand coup du monde! Et ça, sans ce faire tuer... En effet, il avait réussi à envoyer le plus grand des exorcistes, que dis-je, le fabuleux Kanda, loin, très loin de la congrégation. Oui, il l'avait envoyé dans un centre de personne âgé...


	8. Curieuse position

**Auteure: Zanne**

* * *

Lors d'un combat contre un Akuma niveau quatre, Lavi prit Mugen et se mit en position Kanda.


	9. lien de parentés

**Auteure: Zanne**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi**

**Note: En fait c'est Dana qui l'a écrit!**

* * *

Voici la preuve que Luberrier est du côté des Noés:

1. Bien qu'il est dans les hautes sphère on l'a jamais vu prier!

2. Imaginez-le en train de faire un batème!

3. Lui aussi il veut avoir Allen à ses côtés

4. Je suis certaine qu'il fait des patisseries pour le Comte Millénaire!

5. Luberrier est peut-être le fils du Comte!

Résultat: Le vrai père d'Allen est Luberrier! Et le père de Luberrier c'est le Comte! Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils aiment tous les patisseries!

* * *

**C'est ce que disait Zanne en faisant la vaisselle...**

**(vite, publions-le avant que mon intelligence me rettrape!)**


	10. Vive Lavi!

**Auteure: Dana**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi**

**Note: Cette fois-ci c'est Zanne qui a écrit... juste la fin!**

* * *

-Lavi est belle quand on lui sourit!

-Ou: Il faut mordre Lavi a pleine dent!

-Haha, j'en ai un autre: Il faut être un amoureux de Lavi pour être heureux!

-Lavi est comme un instrument de musique ; il faut le tendre et le relâcher,  
pour le rendre agréable.

-Chacun de nous quitte Lavi avec le sentiment qu'il vient à peine de naître.

-Un peu de vanité et un peu de volupté, voilà de quoi se compose Lavi de la  
plupart des femmes et des hommes.

-Lavi n'est pas toujours drôle

-Profiter de Lavi pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Et c'est à partir de ce jour que Lavi arrêta d'écouter aux portes...


	11. Synonymes

**Auteure: Dana.**

* * *

Même Cross a une déficience (faiblesse)

Lavi est sortable (beau)

Allen vénère (aime) beaucoup la nourriture.

Kanda chérit(déteste) écrire.

Miranda est perplexe (apeurée)

Krory est mordu (amoureux) d'Eliade.

Allen est très troublant (galant).

Skin est rétamé (mort).

Road est très individuelle (spéciale).

Tyki tourne (joue) au poker.

Kanda est égocentrique (associable).

La jupe de Lenalee est gigantesque (minuscule).

Komui est désaxé\azimuté (fou).

Le Comte est important (gros).

* * *

**Bon, ça m'étonnerais que vous compreniez, donc, voici:**

**Explication:**** je cherchais des synonymes, donc je vais sur le site, et en trouve l'antonyme dans les synonymes. alors, les mots en parenthèses sont ceux originels, et le mot devant est un synonymes.**

**Alors, svp, faites attention quand vous prenez des synonymes dont vous ne connaissez pas la signification**

**P.S.**

**Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi de mettre ça... d'où ma folie...**


	12. Un erreur de débutant

**Auteure: Zanne**

**Disclamer: Les personnages sont à Hochino...**

**Note: Ça m'est venu en ré-écoutant l'anime.**

* * *

Kanda arriva en volant, son uniforme dans le vent. Avec sa gestuelle habituelle, il dégaina Mugen.

- Lame au claire!

L'akuma recula d'un pas, et commença à tiré. Jusqu'à ce que...

- OUTCH!

Et bien que ce n'est qu'une machine, l'akuma éclata de rire. Et par ailleur, Daysia aussi...

- Ça, Kanda, tout le monde va le savoir!

Étant donné que nous, lecteur n'avons rien compris, résumons la scène:

Kanda sort Mugen et dit "Lame au claire". En passant C'est deux doigt sur la lame du katana, il se coupe profondément.

* * *

**Voilà**


	13. Faisons la fête!

**Auteure: Dana, Yua-chan, azzurachan et zanne**

**Disclamer: Je pari que vous savez tout sa par coeur**

**Note: C,est moi (Zanne) qui l'a écrit mais l'idée à été dites à voix haute avec les trois autre nom que j'ai la flemme de citer parce qu'il sont écrit en haut, bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Vous savez, beaucoup de chose n'ont pas été dite sur les Noé.

Par exemple:

1. Pour ceux qui ont peur du père Noël, soyez sans crainte, vous aviez raison depuis le début: c'est le Comte Millénaire.

2. Tyki aime beaucoup de chose chez les humains... Enfin, presque: Il n'aime pas leur bouffe, dpuis qu'il est la dinde de l'action de grâce en plus d'être de mini weats*

3. Qui d'autre que les Jasdavid, pour être Cupidon?

4. J'ai toujours eu des doute sur le lapin de Pâques, et ils se sont confirmé: c'est Skin Borik avec des oreilles roses

5. Et pour la saint Patrick, pourquoi pas Lulubell?

À eu tous, il forme l'association des fête pour enfant. Grâce à eu, tout les enfant des pays développer ont leur chocolat et leur cadeau!

* * *

**Les fautes n'étant pas corrigé, vu l'heure que je poste, ne regardez pas ce chapitre, merci! **


	14. Une chose imcompréhensible

**Auteur: Zanne**

**Note: Désolé, sa me tantais de mettre une note!**

* * *

Allen était dehors, la mine perplexe, quand Lavi arriva. Apparemment, Le blandinet avait activé son innoncence, allez savoir pourquoi. Curieux Lavi se pencha à la hauteur du maudit et demanda:

- Allen qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je cherche mon bras, répondit le péroxidé en continuant à chercher.

Lavi afficha une mine troublée. C'est vrai quoi, comment peut-on perdre son bras?! C'est impenssable!

- Et comment t'a fait? fit le rouquin.

- J'ai voulu le lancé à Bakanda, mais il c'est tassé et il a passé à par dessus la fenêtre...

Son bras?! Il à balancé son bras à Kanda et il l'a perdu?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi!

- Comment t'a fait pour lancé ton bras?

- LAVI! je l'ai transformé en épée, qu'est-ce que tu pense? s'écria Allen, exaspéré.

* * *

**Ce qu'on pourrait appeler un niaiserie de taille... **


End file.
